Las cosas cambian
by FreakAsher
Summary: Fue en esta época de frio donde los sentimientos de Itachi comenzaron a aparecer y los de Sakura estaban destinados a cambiar.


° Autor/a: YoukaiMusaa :D

° Titulo: Algunas cosas cambian.

° Disclaimer: ¬¬' ¿cuantas veces debo repetir que yo no cree a Naruto?

° Pareja: ItaSaku

* * *

_Remontándome hasta cierto punto de mi edad yo sentía atracción por Sasuke-Kun, me gustaba su habilidad en la academia ninja y quería ganarme su amistad. A lo mejor mis esfuerzos nunca fueron los suficientes; lo veía todos los días pero apenas y podíamos saludarnos… ni yo me acercaba a él ni mucho menos él a mí. _

El clan Uchiha es uno de los más antiguos y poderosos de la aldea, Itachi, uno de sus integrantes, un joven frio y de mirada seria solía ir a recoger a su hermano menor a la escuela.

-¡Itachi es muy talentoso! Dicen que a nuestra edad ya se había graduado.-Exclamó sorprendida una pequeña niña mientras caminaba con pasos torpes.

-Sí, se rumoran muchas cosas sobre la familia de Sasuke.

No había mirada que no se dirigiera a Itachi Uchiha a las dos de la tarde, hora en que cada aspirante a Gennin partía a su casa.

Aun que Sasuke-Kun era tranquilo con sus compañeros, con su hermano se mostraba diferente quizá sea porque manifiesta algún tipo de admiración hacia él.

-Sasuke…

-¡Dime Onii-san!- Respondió el infante al llamado de Itachi.

-Tengo que ir por un encargo para mamá pero te quiero en casa pronto, confío en ti así que podrás irte solo desde aquí ¿correcto?- Diciendo esto último el de cabellos azabaches se puso en cuclillas y acaricio la frente de su pequeño acompañante.

Los ojos de Sasuke brillaban de emoción y asintió a las palabras de su hermano; se puso en marcha a su hogar, el más que nadie sabía que deseaba acompañarlo pero debía obedecer si quería llegar a ser un buen ninja.

-Parece que ambas se que ambas se han quedado hasta tarde platicando.

-Lo sentimos Iruka-Sensei.- Respondieron al unísono dos jóvenes amigas bajando la cabeza ante los regaños de su profesor.

-Sakura, Hinata… vayan a casa.

Ambas jovencitas obedecieron y tomaron caminos distintos.

A vísperas del invierno el viento soplaba y obligaba a los habitantes de Konoha a sacar sus mejores atuendos para esta época de frio.

Los incontrolables cabellos de la chica revoloteaban despejando su frente y sus ideas, sus blancas manos se hundieron en los bolsillos de su ligera chamarra. Caminaba a zancadas cortas y con los ojos fijados en el suelo; detuvo frenéticamente su paso al chocar con alguien, una entidad masculina que amortiguo el golpe colocando sus manos ante los hombros de la menor evitando que esta tropezara.

-Itachi-San…- Exclamo muy sonrojada Sakura al percatarse quién era el protagonista de su accidente.

Cuando los ojos de la chica se dignaron a elevarse, una cálida sonrisa por parte del Uchiha se mostraba ante ellos.

-¿Sakura-Chan? ¿Tú eres compañera de Sasuke no es así?

-Sí, así es.- Respondió ella, ya había bajado un poco el rubor en sus mejillas.

-Sí ahora recuerdo… ¡A ti te gusta mi hermano!- Pronunció Itachi enfatizar el ya casi desaparecido tono en el rostro de la peli rosa.

-¡Nani! ¡Eso es mentira!- Replico levantando la nariz.

-No te enfades, permíteme acompañarte a tu casa. –Sakura Dudó.- Vamos Sakura-Chan tu casa queda camino a la mía.

-Hmmm… de acuerdo.

Iban caminando lento, platicando y tratando de conocerse. La actitud de Itachi sorprendió mucho a la chica puesto que lo había imaginado diferente; el joven Shinobi resulto ser gracioso y divertido no como solía mostrarse.

Los ojos de Sakura casi se salían de su lugar cada que escuchaba las ocurrencias e insinuaciones alocadas de Itachi, a lo que él respondía con carcajadas o miradas de malicia.

Su compañía se hacía frecuente y no era raro verlos juntos o suponer que iban a estarlo cosa que comenzó a incomodar a Sasuke.

-No es necesario que me lleves el desayuno a la escuela Onii-san enserio.

-Pero Sasuke creí que te agradaba mi presencia.

-Sí, cuando esos ratos me los dedicabas a mí.- Mascullo.

Itachi saco de su boca el Dango que saboreaba, pudo percatarse de las palabras de su hermano pero no dijo nada. Le dio el porta shurikens y espero a que entrara a clases.

Afuera, recargado sobre un árbol el joven saco de la nada una caja forrada de color azul y de considerable tamaño repleta de sus dulces favoritos, una sola varilla no satisfacía el paladar del Uchiha.

Saco uno de tantos dispuesto a introducirlo así mismo hasta que unos ojos jade le daban los buenos días.

-¡Sakura-Chan!-Saludo con la boca llena.

-Buenos días Itachi-San ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ahora acompaño a Sasuke por las mañanas y le traigo el desayuno.

-¡Estupendo! ¡Así podre verte más!

El plan del joven resulto perfecto…Sakura se sentó bajo la sombra de aquel árbol, al lado de Itachi esperando al último minuto para entrar a clases.

Itachi lo sentía, sabía que debía hacerlo ¡Pero no podía! Tomo valor para forjar a salir esa decisión.

-Sa…sa… ¡Sakura!- Titubeo.

Sakura poso su atención en aquel nervioso Itachi.

-Sakura… ¿Quieres?- Cuestiono mostrando la caja.

La chica no tardo mucho en sonrojarse pero acepto uno de los dulces que generosamente le ofrecía su amigo, después de todo Itachi estaba haciendo un esfuerzo.

-¡Nadie toca mis dulces! ¡Son míos! jamás los había compartido con nadie, pero esta vez hubo una excepción.- pensó.

El toque de queda sonó, las clases estaban a punto de comenzar y si no se daba prisa no la dejarían entrar al aula.

Se despidió del amante del azúcar y nuevamente agradeció por el Dango pero esta vez deposito un beso en una de las mejillas de este.

Entro a la escuela, mientras caminaba por los pasillos disfrutaba de la golosina.

-Así que ahora eres amiga de Itachi Uchiha. ¡Eh frentezota!

-Déjame pasar Ino.

-¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

-¿Decirle que?

-Que te haga el favor con su hermano desde luego.

-Yo no me llevo con él por eso.

A ese mimo tiempo pero en otro punto de la academia ninja, el más joven de los Uchiha se quejaba por ciertos motivos.

-¡Debo hacer algo!- grito para sus adentros.

Azoto la puerta del baño de niños y se cruzo de brazos, su enfado era notable.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

Cierto rubio chismoso atendió el berrinche del niño que tenia frente a él.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó tratando de aquietarlo

-¡ITACHI!- contesto furioso.

-¡Tranquilízate Sasuke! ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Sakura Haruno! Eso es lo que pasa.- contesto el chico un poco más calmado pero con un énfasis a modo de burla.

-¡Nani! ¿¡Sakura-chan!

-Itachi pasa mucho tiempo con ella, eso me molesta.

-¿QUEEE? ¡PERO ITACHI ES CINCO O SEIS AÑOS MAYOR!

-¡Me está robando a m hermano!

-¡Me va a quitar a Sakura!

-¡TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGO!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo los dos chicos.

En este mes de frio grandes fiestas alusivas a las navidad entre otras tantas tradiciones se festejaban en Konoha. Era común que hubiera ferias en la calle y todos los habitantes salían a realizar múltiples cosas.

Fue en esta época de frio donde los sentimientos de Itachi comenzaron a aparecer y los de Sakura estaban destinados a cambiar.

La veía caminar, salir a la feria y se divertía observándola escoger sus adornos y regalos navideños.

Por otra parte a Sakura le encantaba la forma en la que se expresaba Itachi, la hacía sentir bien y sin duda la trataba mejor que Sasuke.

Con el pasar de los días Itachi se aferró a lo que sentía pero no quería expresarlo por miedo a diferentes razones las cuales eran más que obvias.

-¡Un Uchiha enamorado! ¿Itachi Uchiha enamorado? Ridículo ¿no? Y si soy rechazado seria patético, tengo demasiado orgullo para eso.- se limitaba a pensar.

Buscaba medidas desesperadas incluso trataba de ser como antes… frio, serio, distante de los demás y perder la amistad de Sakura. Todas esas cosas las repetía constantemente en su cabeza pero le resultaba difícil alejarse de la niña que le saco sonrisas estas últimas semanas.

-¡POR DIOS ES UNA NIÑA! ¡Tiene la edad de mi hermano! ¡A este paso me convertiré en un viejo verde a temprana edad!

Sorprendentemente el amor actuó otra vez ocasionando grandes tormentos en sus dos próximos objetivos. Si Itachi apenas y pudo comprender lo que ocurría… a Sakura no le cabía en la cabeza ese cambio tan repentino ¿Cuánto tiempo más estarían así? Quizá tanto como el destino desee torturar al pequeño pederasta de 13 años.

Esas mañanas frías en las que se amanece entre penumbras son perfectas para entrenar en el bosque, para perfeccionar tus técnicas ninja… para convivir entre hermanos.

-Itachi, Itachi…

Un pequeño niño corría por los pasillos de su enorme casa en dirección a la habitación de su hermano; al estar frente a su puerta toco varias veces.

-Onii-san ¡despierta!

Un joven en pijamas atendió a los llamados matutinos de Sasuke y abrió la puerta.

-Sasuke… sabes que siempre estoy despierto a estas horas. No hagas escándalo.

-Discúlpame.- Dijo agachando la mirada.- Te pido me ayudes a entrenar, lo poco o lo mucho que nos llevamos va disminuyendo.

-Lo siento Sasuke… hoy no puedo.- Replico mientras se despojaba de su ropa para dormir.

-Pero hoy no tienes misión, por eso escogí este día.

-Asuntos personales. Como puedes ver iba de salida.

-Pero… Onii-san.- Sasuke lo siguió hasta la puerta principal de su morada.

Con sus ojos a punto de explotar en llanto observo a su hermano a punto de desaparecer entre la niebla.

Detrás de él una risa discreta se dejo escuchar a la luz de la mañana.

-¡Mamá!- El niño libero sus lágrimas mientras corría a los brazos de su madre.

-Ya ya… Shhh…Shhh, todo está bien.- Dijo mientras secaba el rostro de su pequeño.

-Lo… Lo extraño.

-Lo sé Sasuke, yo también lo extraño.

-Mamá.- repetía mientas acomodaba la cabeza sobre el pecho de Mikoto.

-Seguro son cosas de su edad, ya no se comporta como antes pero a veces eso también es bueno ¿Qué te dijo antes de irse?

-Que tenia "Asuntos personales"

-Hmmm.- la mujer se llevo su blanca mano a la barbilla.- ¿Una chica? ¡No, eso es imposible!

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Sasuke… ¿has pensado en la existencia de una niña en la vida de tu hermano?

-¿Una niña?- Pregunto confuso.

-Sí, una niña.- de nuevo dejo escapar una su característica sonrisa.- Hablo de que… a lo mejor Itachi está enamorado.

-¡Nani! Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Si es así, pequeño, te pido no le molestes podría incomodarse y en el peor de los casos distanciarse más.

-Lo prometo… mami, te quiero.

Madre e hijo juntaron la frente y cerraron los ojos en uno de esos tiernos e inocentes besos donde solo juega la nariz.

Contemplando el lugar donde cruzo palabras con ella por vez primera, el viento alborotaba su cabello el cual solía estar sujeto con una liga. Su delineada figura podía distinguirse perfectamente a las seis de la mañana.

Se dirigió al lugar donde podía encontrarla y la hayo ahí sin ningún problema, regando su jardín; sola antes del amanecer, la tomo de la muñeca y corrió lejos arriba de un árbol donde con un abrazo le confesó lo que sentía.

Después de eso la pareja comenzó a darse a conocer en la aldea, ocasionando intriga y muchas personas tachaban la relación como incorrecta pero esta era linda, respetuosa y claro, diferente.

Ellos dos tardaron mucho en realizar ciertas cosas como el primer beso, por notables diferencias, sin embargo esto sucedió y fue muy lindo para ambos.

El trato con sus padres siguió igual que siempre, pero a Sasuke continuaban incomodándole ciertas cosas.

Los días pasan, las cosas cambian y se da lugar a lo inesperado. La noticia del asesinato del clan Uchiha llego a los oídos de Sakura lo cual la preocupo sobre manera. Sasuke tenía el deber de decirle quien era el responsable de tal tragedia de razones desconocidas.

Los años transcurrieron rápidamente y Sakura llego a sus trece años convirtiéndose en una Kunoichi hermosa e inteligente. Ella y Sasuke fueron asignados al mismo equipo junto a Naruto Uzumaki y Kakashi Hatake como Sensei.

-Así que esta era la edad que tenía cuando se enamoro de mí…-Se decía a si misma mientras perdía la mirada.- dejo la aldea sin decirme adiós ni siquiera termino nuestra relación.

La chica camino sin rumbo por un buen rato y termino en un oscuro callejón desconocido para ella.

¿Y si solo fui un juego para él?

Las sombras se apoderaron detrás de ella y una capa negra la sujeto con fuerza.

-No lo fuiste.

Su respiración casi se corta al reconocer al dueño de esa voz.

Sakura comenzó a sudar y su corazón iba más de mil por hora. Itachi la tomo del mentón y le dio un beso forzado como nunca en su niñez lo había hecho, la obligo a mirarle a los ojos y la transporto al mundo de tortura creado por él donde continúo su sorpresivo beso.

-¿Este no es el universo que querías a mi lado?- Pregunto mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas con la lengua.

Itachi la miro de manera lasciva y detuvo su húmedo recorrido al finalizar el cuello de la chica.

-Si aun no fueras pequeña… serias mía.

Sakura quedo inconsciente después de esas palabras… despertó aturdida y confusa en el mismo callejón, con el sabor que le había dejado Itachi en la boca.

* * *

**Mas que por gusto... para mi fue una NECESIDAD! crear este Fic' Quizá como desahogo, o a lo mejor porque no tenia nada que bueno que hacer, en fin solo deseo que les guste, se que soy un poco exagerada con las diferencias de edades... es por eso que amo el KakaSaku noo creen? pero el final tiene sentido, digo, un Itachi de 19 y una sakura de 13 o 14 años es mas razonable! xDD' [Si siguen sin imaginarsee esta pareja.. les dejare unas fotos de ellos en mi blog(: luego les pongo el link por lo pronto me voy por que mi mamá me corree ¬¬] **


End file.
